Homeward Bound 2 Fantasy Crossover Edition Wiki
Homeward Bound 2: Lost In San Francisco Fantasy Crossover Edition * This is the fantasy crossover edition of the film, Homeward Bound 2: Lost In San Francisco, with the regular characters voicing the animals and portraying humans in some roles, while the others remain in their original roles. Notes * Quotes Quote 1 * (wiki-crossover opens inside a movie theater with Timmy, Bubbles, Edd, Jackie, Lisa, Colin, Sandy, Bart, Buttercup, Rudy, Penny, Libby, Sheen, Ed, Kevin, and Jimmy, taking their seats with popcorn and snacks) * Timmy: Man oh, man. They're ain't no night like movie night. Especially when you're in it! * Lisa: I agree to that, Tim. *sighs* Movie theaters really can get you motivated to see a movie. * Colin: Especially when you're on a date, my love. *Lisa kisses him on the cheek* * Ed: Where's the guy with the peanuts, Double-D? * Edd: Ed, I'm afraid this isn't a stadium or racetrack. And in addition, we already went to the snack bar to collect our edibles. * Ed: Says yooou?! * Kevin: *elbows Ed* Ed, cut it out. * Ed: I am sorry Kevin. I will behave in the movie theater like a box of Chunky Puffs. * Kevin (to himself): Just keep calm, Kevin. You're only with the dumbest of the dorks (excluding Edd) for one night. * Jackie: So Edd, how does it really feel to do voice-acting for the movie? Because you were PERFECT for Shadow. * Edd: Bless you, Turtledove. Since getting the note to star in the movie, I thought I was going to really act like I did for my previous film, (In reference to "The Wizard Of Oz: The Fantasy Crossover Edition" wiki) until when we came for the auditions, I found out that I had to only use my voice for my assigned role of Shadow, in which I made it and became the official voice-over role for the faithful golden retriever. * Jackie: You know what, Dubs. D-D-Do you think we should get another dog if it is okay with you? Because I love dogs and I was inspired by you voicing a dog in this movie. What do you think? * Edd: Hmmmm.... I have no problem with us getting another dog, Hon. I might have had a bad experience with a dog, (in reference to the "Ed, Edd n' Eddy" episode, "Read All About Ed") but I still think that dogs really are a man and woman's best friend. And you helped conquer my phobia of canines the time you introduced me to your dog Maggie. I am glad your parents let you take Maggie home with us after we married. (in reference to the wiki-special "I Now Pronounce You Ed And Wife") * Jackie: Awwww, bless you, Hon. And would you like our other dog to be a Golden Retriever? * Edd: Why that breed, Babe? * Jackie: Because that breed of dog would represent the character you provided the voice for in this movie we are seeing this evening. And Maggie would adore a new friend like him. * Edd: Awwww... now I get it. Oh! And if it's a boy, we can name it Shadow if you don't mind, Hon. As a way of paying homage to my role in the film. * Jackie: Awwwww.... you're so sweet, Eddsworth. *kisses Edd on the cheek* * Edd: And by the way, Hon. Our daughter Evelyn, since we bought her her new house using our NASCAR Team Championship prize check, she has been really enjoying her new Kuvasz dog, Because after seeing our friend and Team Fastex teammate, Lisa voicing her parts in her role of Delilah, she decided herself to get a dog like Delilah and name it after the character. After all, her dog does have the same wits as the actual character. * Sheen: Ooh! Like a clone! * Jackie: Sheen, no disrespect intended, but you need to mind your business. Me and my Double-D were having a normal conversation, and you were nothing but pure-rude to interrupt just now. * Sheen: Sorry, Jackie. * Edd: And I'm sure your wife Libby wouldn't be pleased to see you do that, Sheen. * Libby: You know I ain't happy with my Sheen, Double-Dude. (to Sheen) Listen, Sheen baby, if you want us to stay here and enjoy this dang movie, you better get yo act together and behave, *in unison, she makes a fist at Sheen* cause I'll REALLY go Sledge on you if you ruin this movie night, you got it babe? * Sheen: *nervous gulp* (gives a thumbs up) Got it...! * Jackie: And by the way, Libby. Speaking of "Sledge", you really mastered the voice-role of Sledge haven't you? * Libby: Well Jackie babe, all it took was a bunch of skill, cool wits, and a gal who KNOWS how to talk cool and tough. * Bubbles: You know Timmykins, I thought you were SO cute voicing Chance the silly dog, and now sometimes, I would ask you to recite a Chance line for me to make me laugh if I ever feel blue. *giggles cutely* * Timmy: Awwww... thank you, Bubs. I really wanted you to be the one to voice Delilah, but after the auditions, they decided that Lisa would voice Delilah, instead of you. I didn't like their decision myself, but I didn't want to argue about it, so I decided to accept the fact Lisa won the honor of the role of Chance's girlfriend. * Bubbles: Awwww.... don't feel bad, Timmy. I will ALWAYS love you no matter what happens, even if they cast someone else to be in a role of your character's lover. *kisses Timmy on cheek, and Timmy blushes* * Sandy: So Kevin, where's Trixie tonight? I thought she was comin'. * Kevin: Trixie said she was comin' but sadly, she was called to babysit Blossom and Jimmy Neutron's kids and sleepover for the night while they go out to see a famous science-expo. She said she's comin' home tomorrow afternoon so I can tell her how tonight's movie went. * Sandy: Sorry to hear that, Kev. Well, she ain't alone. My Spongebob was forced to work at the Krusty Krab late tonight along with that buzzkill Squidward by Ol' Man Krabs all because they had so many Team Fastex fan customers comin' in to celebrate last week's Championship victory (in reference to the "2000 NAPA 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki) and the restaurant just couldn't close because like Mr. Krabs himself says, he loves money. *depressed sigh* Sponge has to work till 1:00 am tonight. I'll miss him this evenin'. But worry, Kev. I'll tell him all about the movie in the mornin' durin' breakfast. * Rudy: So Penny, how does it really feel to voice act for the first time? I mean it was the very first time I ever heard you voice a character for the making for this film. Best of all, you played the French Poodle. * Penny: Well, my darling Rudy, it really took tons of effort to put my voice together with the poodle. Me and Trixie were competing for that role of the French Poodle. Somehow I was chosen to voice the French Poodle *clears throat* (in a French accent) because I had ze better French accent than Trixie provided. * Rudy: Wow, you REALLY sound French my love, your accent was why you were chosen to voice the French Poodle. * Penny: Thanks, Rudy. *kisses Rudy on the cheek and Rudy blushes* And by the way, Trixie DID get the role of the tough girl at the ball-field, whom would the one that Chance, Timmy's character, had yanked the baseball mitt away from. * Rudy: That's good for Trixie, and also, Jimmy got a human role in the movie, playing Hope and Peter's little brother, Jamie, Chance's owner. * Jimmy: *slurps his soda* And that role WAS meant for me, because like Jamie, I could get grumpy, but I have a strong heart like that Jamie. He is so cute, even when he's mad! *giggles* * Buttercup: You know, Bartza. I'm glad Johnny Bravo ain't here to bug us this evening, and worst of all, he would disrupt the movie with his stupidity and annoyingly pointing out every scene his jealous character, Bando The Hound Dog is in. Working on the film with him was bad enough and I'd rather be with you, the voice of Spike than him, the voice of the jealous hound dog, Bando. * Bart: Ah, don't worry, B.C. Bravo's an idiot, but he has the sense to hound over women his own age. And we're in a RESERVED theater and the security is TIGHT around here, so Bravo ain't gettin' anywhere near us. Let's just enjoy this cool evening, and maybe we get to see something action-packed in the movie! After all, the movie does have action in it and it does get "sassy", if you know what I mean. * Buttercup: Of course, Bartman. Voicing Sassy was PERFECT for because we share the same qualities. *kisses Bart on the cheek* *lights dim and everyone applauds the intro, and the movie starts with the beginning titles* Quote 2 * Timmy (to a butterfly on a dandelion): Alright, evildoer! Beg for mercy, because you are witnessing the heroism... of Tim Nebula! *scene cuts to the Butterfly on the dandelion, then back at Timmy* I am now gonna use my powers and... *in unison attempts to attack the butterfly, but he misses and it flies away*... OBLITERATE YOU! *spits out the dandelion, and barks twice* Yeah you "butter" be flappin' goodbye! Quote 3 * Timmy: It's a thing of beauty when the Turnbine's on duty! * Buttercup: Duty?! HMPH! I SMELL it already from you, YECH! * Timmy: And what's YOUR issue? No bad guys to claw? * Buttercup: No stupid, I'll tell you what's the "issue", I saw suitcases! * Timmy: Whatta ya mean?! * Buttercup: Meaning the family is saying "sayonara" because they can't take your dreaded B.O! * Timmy: Alright! Time for "Powerpuff-Kitty"! * Buttercup: Timmy! OW! Stop! * Timmy: *imitates PPG theme as he shoves Buttercup* * Bob: Hope! Jimmy! You need to get your bags downstairs so we can load up the car! * Buttercup: CAR?! Really?! They're LEAVING! He said "car"! * Timmy: Why? We takin' some trip? * Buttercup (as she accidentally trips Bob down the stairs with the pile of clothes): OW! Watch it! * Bob (as he falls down the stairs with the pile of clothes): WHOA-HOA-HOA-HOA!!!! * Timmy: WHOA! LANDSLIDE!!!! * Buttercup: Man, that is your luck, dude. * Timmy (with clothes covering his face): Ah, crud! I never knew cotton could breathe! * Hope (as she ran to get Buttercup off the staircase): Aw, Buttercup! * Bob: I'm fine. *sighs* I'm fine. * Hope (as she picked up Buttercup): Aw, my poor kitty. * Buttercup (in unison, Hope giggles at Timmy as she holds Buttercup): Man Timmy, you look like some dork with that on. * Timmy (as Buttercup was humming rudely / as he was trying to get the clothes of his face): Help me! The cotton is attacking me! *grunts and groans* * Buttercup (as Hope holds Buttercup): So, Timmy, what would you be hip off? Boxers or briefs? * Timmy: Oh, will you SHUT UP?! (as he ran upstairs) I gotta find Jimmy. *scene cuts to the kitchen with Edd, Peter, Bob, Hope, and Buttercup in the scene* * Edd: I say, a lot of shenanigans are taking place this fine morning. * Peter (as he rubbed Edd's face): We're going to Canada, boy. We're taking you with us. * Edd: Me, go to Canada? I'd venture ANYWHERE with the great pleasure of your company, my fine fellow Peter. Quote 4 * Quote 5 * Jimmy: *looks in his drawer for his shoe, but is unsuccessful* Where's my shoe?! *slams his drawer shut* * Sarah (voice only): C'mon, Jimmy! We need to be practicing! * Jimmy: *rolls out his window* I'll meet you on the field asap, Sarah! *continues looking for his shoe* *grunts and groans* Where could it be?! * Timmy (voice only): Jimmy! Jimbo! (appears at the scene) I'm here for ya, buddy. (voice only) Aw, c'mon Jimmy! I'm in the darn door! Jimmy! Are you blind?! *Jimmy looks in the cupboard for his shoe* C'mon, I ain't in no stupid cupboard! *Jimmy slams the cupboard shut, and somehow his autographed baseball falls off the shelf (in the scene) And there's a line-drive down the 3rd base line! Fielded nicely--, *in unison, puts the ball in his mouth* (with his mouthful with the ball) Oh, hey! Tasty! This ball hits the spot! Mmmmm.... Man, leather really loves me! * Jimmy: Egads! Timmy, no! Give me back my Chet Steadman (from "Rookie Of The Year") autographed baseball! *removes the ball from Timmy's mouth* * Timmy: Whoa, whoa, HEY! What's the big idea?! I was practicing my spitball move--! *Jimmy SLAMS the door in Timmy's face* It's weird to play with you locked in your room, Jimmy! Jimster! *groans* You never want to play with me anymore! *sniffs* Hey! What's this! My nose-radar tells me something! *runs downstairs to a plate of Hope's doughnuts* It smells like sugar, chocolate, deep-fried dough, many sweet flavors! YES! It's DOUGHNUTS!!!! Hot dog! I MUST take a lick outta this! *attempts lick one of Hope's doughnuts* * Hope: Yuck! * Laura: No-agh, agh, agh! Timmy.... you already had your breakfast, twice in fact. * Timmy (in unison to Laura rubbing his face): Hey, you ever heard of something called brunch?! Huh? Huh? * Jimmy (voice only): Sayonara, everyone! * Timmy: Oh, crud! Jimmy's gettin' outta here! This is my rule of advice, * in unison, steals one of Hope's doughnuts* never play on an empty stomach! Quote 6 * Timmy: WAAAAIT!!!! Wait, I'm trying to digest! Wait, Jimmy boy! *pants out of breath* Wait, Jim! * Jimmy: Egads, Timmy! You need to stay home! I don't have time to play with you! * Timmy (while licking the chocolate off his lips): Hey! I still have the sugar-rush going! *Jimmy runs and leaves the scene* Jimmy wait, don't leave! Hey.... hey.... wait.... Did I screw up or something? Is it about the doughnut? I only took one! It was bullying me to eat em'! * Buttercup (voice only): Geez, Louise! Grow up, Turner! * Timmy: Whatta you mean "grow up"?! * Buttercup: Didn't you hear? Jimmy's gonna return you to the dog-slammer! I'll miss ya! Sayonara! *chuckles sarcastically* * Timmy (in unison, rolls the tube Buttercup was in): And I'm gonna "miss ya", too! (in unison, Buttercup cries out, "Whoa! Whoa!") Sayonara! * Buttercup (in unison, spins in the tube): Oh, man! I hate when that dumb mutt does this! I just ate! I'm gonna blow powerpuff kitty chunks everywhere! Get me outta this deathtrap! I think I'm gonna--! *tube slams into Bob's jeep* * Timmy: Dogs rule and cats drool! *runs to keep up with Jimmy* Hey, Jimmy! My man! Wait up! *leaves the the scene* Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Timmy: Aw, crud! *scene cuts to the other dogs in the cages* (voice only) Look at those dudes and dudettes! They ain't hip about this! *scene cuts to Timmy's cage* We're gonna be next if we don't get outta here. *scene cuts to jet-plane approaching, then back at Timmy's cage* * Timmy: Oh, crud! Look at THOSE dudes! *scene cuts to airport staff at work* The uniforms! The stupid equipment on them! I KNOW THEM! *scene cuts to Timmy's cage* They're taking us to the dog-slammer! *scene cuts to Edd's cage* * Edd: Our relatives would NEVER insist in doing that. *scene cuts to Timmy's cage* * Timmy (while barking and rattling his cage): I knew Jimmy was mad at me, but I didn't know he INSANELY TICKED OFF! I can't go the dog-slammer! I SWEAR I AIN'T RETURNING THERE! *scene cuts to Edd's cage) * Edd: Please desist! * Timmy (voice only): I'm bustin outta this death-trap! (scene cuts to Timmy rattling his cage more and more) There's gotta be a way to escape! *scene cuts to the 2 baggage vehicles passing by each other* * Buttercup (voice only): Timmy, cool it! * Edd (voice only): Timmy, please! * Timmy (voice only): ENNYYYAAUUGGGHHH!!!!*in unison, smashes his cage against the other baggage vehicle and breaks free* * Edd (voice only): Timmy! *scene cuts to Timmy's broken cage* * Timmy: WHOO! FREEDOM! *scene cuts to Buttercup's cage* * Buttercup: Where is that stupid klutzy dog doing?! *scene cuts to Timmy running loose* * Timmy (while running): Jimmy wait!!!! I'm comin' for ya, best buddy!!!! *scene cuts to the animal cages* * Edd: Buttercup, we need to take action. * Buttercup: What'chu mean, Double-D? * Edd: We need to escape and pursuit our Timmy! * Buttercup (in unison, she frees herself and frees Edd): Ummm... you mean like THIS? Definitely does the powerpuff feline always have to be the "einstein" of the trio? I thought it was you! *scoffs* I crack myself up! * Edd: Excellent, Buttercup, COME ON! *in unison they begin to chase after Timmy all around the airport* Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Buttercup: Double-D, that plane left without us, and Hope was in it. * Edd: And sadly, Peter was, too. Apparently they don't even know we're absent. * Buttercup: And guess which bozo did this? (referring to Timmy) * Timmy: What?! I did this?! I just saved us from the dog-slammer. * Buttercup: No, you got us LOST you idiot! * Edd: Like it or not, we must search for home so they can search for us when they come back from Canada. Quote 12 * (in an alley at night) * Buttercup: Double-D, what is this place? This gives me the creeps. * Edd: Just chin up, Buttercup. * Timmy: *sniffs* Mmmmm.... you know what I smell?! YES! GARBAGE! *tips over garbage can and garbage spills out* (while eating the garbage from the garbage can) Oh man, a burger! Was this eaten? Oh, yeah! Fries! Mmmm.... Ooh! A little tasty roach! * Buttercup: Double-D, what'chu dragging that for? You ain't playin' fetch! * Edd (as he was dragging the cardboard box for them to sleep in): I'm afraid this is where we're resting tonight, Buttercup. * Buttercup: What?! THAT USELESS THING?! My litter box is much neater than that smelly, damp box. I'm not ready for bed yet! And I don't have anything to keep me warm tonight. * Edd: What? No cat's sleepwear? * Buttercup (in unison, Edd chuckles / sarcastically): Man you are hysterical, Double-D. Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Edd: We need to search for that bridge. It must be somewhere around this cold, cruel city. * Buttercup: Will you ever think of considering takin' a break and asking for directions for once?! * Timmy: Chill, B.C. Us guys know what we do. We don't need no directions, and we always use our smart noggins find our way-- *in unison, accidentally bumps into Eddy* OOF!... home. * Eddy: Hey, Twerp! Move it or lose it! * Timmy: *shakes himself* WHOA-HOA-HOA! Dude, you REALLY have some serious B.O! * Ed: *arrives at the scene* Hey, Eddy! Can we visit the planet of baconmen and have the marrow sucked from our bones? * Eddy: Are you THAT stupid, Ed?! These horace-horses just tresspassed on our land! * Edd: Pardon us, we're not residents of here. * Eddy: *mocks Edd* Is that so?! * Buttercup: And I suppose you 2 were from the Land Of The Dorks?! * Eddy: Oh, look! They brought a puny little cat! You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' Ed?! * Ed: FOOD! Mmmmm.... * Edd (whispering to Buttercup): *gasps* Buttercup! Save yourself! * Buttercup (while running): Augh! I ain't YOUR lunch! * Eddy (as he tried to go after Buttercup): Get back here, kitty! * Edd (as he headed for Eddy): Desist, Mister! * Buttercup (as she climbed up a little balcony): Oh no, oh no, oh no! * Edd: You mustn't lay one paw on her fur, mister! * Eddy: Oh! Is that so, Sockhead?! * Timmy (to Ed): Hey, what's this thing I found attached to you! * Ed: I forget. * Timmy: It's your TAIL, Lumpy! *bites on it and hold onto it* * Ed: *screams* * Edd (in unison, he snarls at Eddy): I'm strongly advising you, mister! * Eddy: THAT?! HAH! You're crazy! *he and Edd fight* * Buttercup (as Edd and Eddy fought): C'mon! Put em' up, Double-D! * Edd and Edd: *fight and bite each other* * Ed: You're like a bad itch, evil bulldog! Let go of my space outlaw tail! * Timmy (as he was biting Ed's tail): HAH! You ain't no "space outlaw"! * Edd and Eddy: *fight and bite each other, then Kevin and his gang arrives* * Buttercup: Houston! We have a problem, Edd! They got reinforcements! We're TOAST! * Timmy (to Ed): Ooh! Watch this! Decoy duty of Tim Nebula! *runs* * Ed: Hi, Kevin! * Timmy (as he ran from the arriving gang): Hey dumb dogs! I'm fresh meat! Come get me unless you're dumb cowards! * Kevin: Yo! Dorky! *in unison, plows into Eddy to save Edd* Why don't give it a break for once, idiot! * Lisa: Not so fast, Ed! * Ed: Hey pretty girl, can we go somewhere I can't go to?! * Lisa (in unison, snarls at Ed): You looking for evil soap for your mouth?! * Ed: *screams* Not evil soap! * Johnny Bravo: *chuckles* Awesome one, baby! * Kevin (as he fought Eddy): (in unison, Eddy exclaims "NO! OW! OW! OOOOW!") I told you to lay off this property, Dorky! * Edd (while barking twice): Buttercup, are you free of combat?! * Buttercup: Not with that dumb lummox in the way. * Ed: You still there delicious kitty-cat?! Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Edd (with sirens sounding in the background): Uh, oh. This isn't pleasant. *gasps* GRACIOUS! That little boy lives here! * Tucker's Mom (voice only / in horror): TUCKER!!!! TUCKER!!!! * Tucker's Dad: (voice only / in unison / in horror): TUCKER!!!! * Fire Chief: Don't worry, just calm down. * Tucker's Mom (panicky): *sobs in horror* TUCKER!!!! * Fire Chief: I need 2 lines on the south side! Let's go! C'mon let's go! * Edd: That boy! He's in the interior of the house! * Buttercup: Well that reeks. * Tucker's Mom (in horror / in the background): *cries* TUCKER!!!! * Edd (as he charges for the burning house): I'm heading in for him! * Buttercup: WHAT?! (voice only) Edd, stop! * Fire Chief (voice only): I want you in the back door! I want them in there, now! *scene cuts to Kevin's gang* * Libby: You see that? That poor Double-Dog is gonna burn to a crisp in there! * Kevin: And for a human? That's stupid. *scene cuts inside the burning house* * Edd: Tucker! Speak to me! Where are you?! *scene cuts to the fire* * Buttercup: I gotta save his butt! Oh, crud! *charges for the house* *scene cuts to Kevin's gang* * Libby: Man, now the Butter-cat is headin' in! * Kevin: Are these pets stupid or what?! *scene cuts to the fire* * Buttercup: Powerpuff kitty to the rescue! *groans* Do I have to do this? *enters the burning house* * Firefighters: *shouts as a wire sparked from a telephone pole* *scene cuts inside the burning house* * Buttercup: *gags* Double-D! * Edd (in unison to Tucker crying for help): Tucker! Please fear not! I'm here to help you escape! See?! * Tucker (panicky): *whimpers, fearing Edd* * Edd (in unison / licks Tucker's wrist in comfort): Listen, Tucker, Tucker I'm your friend, ally, and companion! * Tucker: *gags as Edd drags him* * Edd (in unison to Tucker gagging): You're secure with me, my fine fellow! *begins evacuating the house, dragging a panicky Tucker* (as he drags Tucker) That's it! C'mon! Follow me! * Tucker (panicky / crying): Mommy!!!! *scene cuts to outside the burning house* *gags as he and Edd exit the burning house* * Fire Chief (voice only): He's out! * Tucker's Dad: TUCKER! * Fire Chief (voice only): He's out! The boy is out! Clear the house! Clear the house! We got him! *suddenly, the front part of the house begins to collapse* * Edd (in unison to the front part of the house collapsing): OH, GRACIOUS!!!! LOOK AT THAT!!!! * Fire Chief (voice only): Alright! I need 2 lines on the porch! * Tucker: *gags* * Tucker's Dad: You okay there, Tuck? * Tucker (worried): Tiger's in there! * Firefighters: *shout while trying to put out the fire* *scene cuts to Kevin's gang* * Kevin: Yo! Double-Dude! Bring it here! * Edd: *appears* * Libby: Hey, Edd. You the dog, man! You the smart pooch, babe! * Sheen (imitating Ultra Lord): Ultra-Sheen says you are very brave for an utlra-dog! * Kevin: Let me fill ya in on a little question, Edd. Do you you a human would do that for ya? * Edd: My companion, Peter would do that if I was in the same situation. * Sheen (imitating Ultra Lord): Ultra-Sheen says your little cat buddy is still in there, and she must survive the burning building! * Edd; (in horror): *gasps* GRACIOUS! Buttercup's in the interior! *scene cuts to the fire* * Buttercup (while carrying Tiger in her mouth): Someone please get this little runt outta my trap. * Tucker: Tiger.... * Buttercup: I am filthy and smell like a cigar! * Tucker (runs to Tiger and Buttercup): Tiger! *scene cuts to Kevin's gang* * Bart: Butter-cat did it! She left the house, man! WHOA-HOA-HOA!!! So cool! * Libby: Man that's one fussy feeline. * Tucker: *picks up Tiger* Thanks, kitty. * Buttercup: What?! Just that?! No tuna, milk, or cat-nip! * Edd: *as he rushed for Tucker, Buttercup and Tiger* What a relief! * Tucker (while petting Buttercup): You saved Tiger. * Edd: That was very courageous of you, Buttercup. * Buttercup: Hey, no problem, dude. * Tucker (while petting Edd): And you saved my life. Thanks. * Edd: My warm, heartfelt pleasure Tucker. A canine is a faithful companion to anyone, and especially kind people like you. (to Buttercup) C'mon, Buttercup! Let's be on our way! * Tucker: Where are you going? * Tucker's Dad: Maybe they're going home son. *scene cuts to Edd and Buttercup meeting the gang and traveling with them* * Libby (voice only): You guys ain't bad at all. * Kevin: Well, let's head for home, gang. You dudes are welcome to stick around with us. * Buttercup: Really? Do you think pets like us are allowed? * Kevin: After what you both did, I can't say no to taking you both in. *scene fades to the gang's home by a pier* Quote 23 * Quote 24 * Quote 25 * Quote 26 * Libby: Oh, snap! It's the blood-red van! * Lisa: Timmy, let's go! *runs* * Libby: Everyboby scatter! *scene cuts to the building* * Lisa: Quick, hide! Hurry, this way! Upstairs! * Sheen: Uh oh.... *scene cuts to the van crossing the pier, then at Timmy* * Timmy (with his mouthful): Mmmm... man this is good stuff. *scene cuts to inside the building* * Lisa: Timmy?! Are you up here?! *looks out the window, and gasps in horror as she did in "The Simpsons" episode, "The Trilogy Of Error"* *scene cuts to Timmy and the blood-red van* *the van stops to a halt right by Timmy, and Jack and Ralph exit the vehicle, sneakily* *scene cuts to inside the building* * Buttercup (whispering): Double-D, those dudes are gonna nab Timmy! *scene cuts to Timmy* * Timmy: *sniffs* Hey! I smell a cheeseburger here! I must have it! * Ralph (holding a dog-catching pole): Alright, Jack. Here it is. * Jack: Oh no, Ralph. This is YOUR moment in the spotlight. * Ralph: Me? * Jack (as he and Ralph slowly approach Timmy to capture him): Yes you. Just look at him. A big juicy cherry just waiting to be plucked. *scene cuts to inside the building* * Sheen (whispering): Turn around! Turn around Timmy! * Lisa (whispering): I'm so sorry! I thought he was on my tail! Timmy, please sprint! * Bart (voice only / whispering): He's done for, man! *scene cuts to Timmy* * Timmy: Where is that tasty treat.... *turns around and sees Jack and Ralph* Hey, who the heck are you dudes?! * Ralph: Wanna go on a ride? Wanna go on a ride with us, doggy? We got a lot of nice other dogs in there. * Timmy: Oh! The big dude has the burger! *scene cuts to Johnny Bravo* * Johnny Bravo (whispering): And they say I'm the dumb one! *scoffs* Yeah right! *scene cuts to Timmy* * Ralph: Jack this ain't working--. * Jack: (to Ralph) Shh! Stay... stay. *sneaks up to Timmy holding his cheeseburger to trick him* (to Timmy) What a handsome young man we are.... *scene cuts to Timmy* * Timmy: Who?! Me?! What'cha talkin' about?! * Jack (voice only / in unison): Yes, I'm talking to YOU. *scene cuts to Jack and his cheeseburger* Is our young man hungry today? Can we interest in a little snackie-poo? *scene cuts to Timmy* * Timmy: *drools* Cheeseburger..... Gimme it! Gimme a bite of that burger--! *Ralph catches him with his pole* Ow! Hey! What are you doing?! *scene cuts to the building* * Kevin: Let's hit it! * Lisa: Let's hurry! *the gang begins to run* *scene cuts to Timmy, Jack, and Ralph* * Jack: Throw him in the back with the rest of them, and let's get outta here! * Timmy: You know, this ain't cool, period! Edd! *scene cuts to the building* (voice only) EDDWARD! * Lisa (while running with the gang): Hang in there, Timmy! We're on our way for ya! * Bart (while running with the gang): Lemme at em! I'll bite those 2 psychos! * Kevin (while running with the gang): C'mon guys, move! Quote 27 * Quote 28 * Quote 29 * Quote 30 * Quote 31 * Quote 32 * Quote 33 * Quote 34 * Quote 35 * Quote 36 * Quote 37 * Quote 38 * Trivia * This crossover edition is a tribute in loving memory of Don Ameche (1909-1993). * Originally Sandy was going to be the role of Sledge, but Libby Folfax BEST fits the role. * Originally, Sandy Cheeks was going to be the role of the French Poodle, but Penny Sanchez BEST fits the role, except she uses her French accent for the role. * Originally Bart was going to be the role of Bando and Snap was going to play Spike, but Bart best fits the role of Spike, and Johnny Bravo BEST fits the role of Bando. Category:Browse